Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{9}{3q} - \dfrac{-1}{3q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{9 - (-1)}{3q}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{10}{3q}$